Devices, such as printers, scanners, and network storage devices, can be deployed on a network to provide corresponding functionality to many users in an organization. Such deployed devices can include a number of functions or features that can be configured according to the needs or policies of the organization. The specific manageable features available in particular deployed device can change with firmware updates or upgrades.